The handling of flowing fluids which are highly corrosive requires the minimizing of the corrosive effect of such fluids. In the past, various attempts have been made to deal with this problem and in some instances plastic liners have been utilized in control valves which are otherwise conventional. However, the prior art has not successfully solved the problem of controlling the flow of such fluids.